


Screw You, Moose

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie





	Screw You, Moose

“I am the King of Hell!” Crowley grits, shoving against Sam’s hold on him. “And I’ll be damned if I-” 

“Just shut up and let me-” Sam’s got his hands on Crowley’s belt and fly, tearing them open and slipping one hand inside. The other slides up to the demon’s chest, holding him more firmly against the wall. Crowley’s hot and hard in Sam’s hand, and he can’t help but smirk. “Maybe you should’ve made sure your deal carried on to future meatsuits, hm?” 

The demon growls at that, reaching up to fist one hand in Sam’s hair and yanking his head back. “You  _dare_ -” 

Whatever tirade had been coming is cut short by the moan that tears from the hunter’s mouth, loud before he snaps his jaw shut to try to muffle it. Eyes narrowing, Crowley relaxes his hand for a moment and then tugs again. This time, the hunter’s knees buckle, and Crowley uses the fistful of hair to guide him to the floor. Fury and lust and a hint of desperation combine on Sam’s face at the submissive pose.  _He looks good on his knees_ , the demon thinks.

“I think there are better uses for that mouth, Moose.” Sam struggles a little as he’s dragged forward, face forced close to Crowley’s open fly. “Go on. You were keen to touch it just a moment ago. Let me see what you’ve got.” 

Waiting until Sam has worked his cock free of the layers of fabric, Crowley readjusts his hold on the hunter’s long hair, enjoying the view as pink lips drop open in a moan. It’s almost too easy to thrust in, fucking that smart mouth roughly, and he feels a ripple of sadistic satisfaction as tears well in the corner of defiant eyes. 


End file.
